The Heart Beats - W/S
by Kylia
Summary: A new demon in town, things happen;


**The Heart Beats**

**By [Kylia][1]**

**TITLE:The Heart Beats Parts 1-9**   
**AUTHOR: Kylia (kylia_toreel@yahoo.com)**   
**DISCLAIMER: Nobody belongs to me, unfortunately. They belong to Joss & Mutant Enemy, and some other people I don't know.**   
**RATING: PG13 (although not really)**   
**SPOILERS: general fourth season. And some rumors I heard about "Doomed"**   
**CATEGORY: Willow/Spike – Who else would I write about?**   
**SUMMARY: Some evil brewing in Sunnydale (What else is new) and some stuff with the progression of Spike & Willow's relationship.**   
**DISTRIBUTION: ask, and you shall receive.**   
**FEEDBACK: Yes, please!! I need to know if I should quit while I am ahead.**   
**AUTOR'S NOTES: This is my first BtVS fic, so be easy on me. I have written other fic, but none Buffy-related. This takes place after Something Blue. And I am doing some assuming as to things that are supposed to happen after that. It has been several months since Spike joined the gang, and Oz has never returned.**

********   
Giles looked up toward the front door as Buffy entered. "Any news?" He asked, but judging from her expression he gathered she had no more luck than they had had.   
"No. How about you?" She asked as she flopped down on the couch across from Xander. Giles shook his head. "I can't find anything. Maybe we should call him" Xander looked up at Buffy. "If we must. But he gets entirely too happy when I have to ask him for help." Buffy groaned.   
Buffy headed towards the telephone, then paused and looked back at Giles and Xander, "Maybe Willow can talk to him?" She asked. Buffy knew that Willow got along with Spike better than anyone else did. She didn't wait for a response. Instead she picked up the phone and dialed Willow's number. After a couple of rings, she picked it up.

"Hello?" Willow answered as she tore herself away from her laptop. She had been trying to research the rumors that had been going around.   
"Willow?" Buffy asked. "Can you do me a favor?"   
"Sure. What is it? Homework?" Usually when Buffy asked her for a favor it revolved around homework.   
"No. I need you to call Spike" Buffy said it so quietly Willow almost didn't hear her.   
"Excuse me?" She choked out. The thought of Spike made her heart skip a beat. She was glad they were on the phone so that Buffy wouldn't see her blush. "You want me to call Spike? Why?"   
Well, we have gotten nowhere, and unless you have made some progress, we are running out of options. Spike may be able to get more information." Buffy knew that Willow's question was more about why she wanted Willow to call him instead of doing it herself, but she was hesitant to tell Willow the real reason she didn't want to speak to the blond vampire.   
"Oh. Ok. I'll talk to him. And no, I haven't found anything. Are you sure these aren't just rumors, and nothing more?" Willow asked, oblivious to Buffy's relief at the change of subject.   
"Yes, I'm sure. There is something going on, but I can't figure out what. No one's talking. Not even Willy." She paused, "Well, when you're done can you come by Giles place. Have Spike meet us there when the sun goes down." Buffy hung up the phone. She didn't wait for Willow to reply. She was afraid Willow might ask her why she wasn't the one calling the vamp. She turned around to face Xander and Giles. "She'll call him, and I told her to have him meet us here…" she paused to look out the window. The sun was still bright outside. "…Later" she finished. The nodded and returned to their books.

********

When Willow hung up the phone she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else Buffy wasn't telling her. Why did Buffy want her to speak to Spike? Why not just call him herself? Willow knew that Buffy and Spike weren't exactly friends. She couldn't really say that any of the gang was really friends with the soulless vampire. Although she considered him her friend, she doubted that that feeling was reciprocated.

Since Spike had first returned to Sunnydale a few months ago, they had spent a lot of time together. She was the only one who had ever been to Spike's house. Some nights, when there wasn't some evil brewing she would go and see him. They would talk, or watch a movie, She couldn't remember the last time she had felt that comfortable.   
It had been several months since Oz had left, and for a long time she just wanted to die. Her friends didn't understand. They couldn't. They had never had their still beating heart ripped from their body. She had formed an easy friendship, of sorts, with the Vampire. He would listen to her. He didn't groan at her. He didn't want her homework, or her help with research. He didn't admonish her for her study in witchcraft. He just accepted her the way she was. All of her, not just the parts that were acceptable to everyone else. Willow had realized that this demon probably knew her better than anyone else ever would.

Willow looked at the clock and realized it was still early. She decided to go and see Spike at his house instead of calling him. She knew it would probably have been easier to pick up the phone, but she wanted to see him, away from the others.

********

Spike awoke, and realized that it was early. He still had several hours before the sun went down. He knew that he should probably try and go back to sleep, but he wasn't tired. He'd had the dream again. Although it wasn't really a dream, but an image. Recently every time he slept, she came to him. With her fiery red locks and emerald eyes, she was all he could think of some days.   
The knock at the door startled him out of his thoughts. *Bloody Hell! Who would come here at this hour? * Spike was fully prepared to bite the head off of whoever was behind the door. He opened it, safely staying in the shadows. However he was surprised to find Willow standing there with a smile on her face, and a small bag in her hand.   
"Can I come in?" She asked, noticing Spike's face soften a little after seeing who was behind the door.   
"Sure, pet" He motioned for her to enter and he closed the door behind her.   
"I brought you some coffee." Willow said lifting the bag she held.   
"Did I wake you?" She asked suddenly thinking that maybe she should have called.   
"No, luv. I was awake. What's up?" Spike asked as he grabbed the bag from her offering hands, "Thanks."   
"Huh?" Willow had lost her train of thought. Spike was wearing nothing but a pair of black silk boxers. She had forgotten why she had come here. She started to blush as she looked at his chest and imagined what it would be like to touch it. *What the hell are you thinking? This is Spike! Bad, bad Willow! * She silently admonished herself.   
"What's up," Spike repeated, noticing the blush that was working it's way up her face as she stared at him. "Unless, you came her to ogle me" He grinned cockily.

Willow tore her eyes away from him and went to sit down on the couch. "No. Of course not!" She dared another glance at him and discovered he was watching her with an expression she could quite read. *Oh God! He probably thinks I want him. And he'd be right. Stop this!! Put him out of your thoughts! * She took a deep breath. "There are some rumors circulating. Some sort of evil brewing, but we can't find out anything, so Buffy was wondering if… if you would…"   
"Ask around?" Spike finished. He was amused that she was nervous about asking him. Of all of the Slayerettes, as Xander liked to call them, Willow was the one who knew him best. He felt comfortable around her.   
"Anything for you, ducks" Spike answered as he walked into the kitchen, coffee in hand. He wasn't sure why but he had grown to like some human food. He had almost gotten used to feeding out of a bag. Almost.

"Why didn't the slayer just call me?" Spike asked as he came back into the living room and sat in the chair opposite the couch. Willow looked up at him, her color had returned to normal. "I don't know. Maybe she thought you would be more eager to help if the request came from me. She wants us to meet her at Giles' place after the sun sets."   
"Why?"   
"Why what?" Willow asked, confused. "I guess so we can see what new information we have, if any."   
"No, luv. Why would she think I would be more willing to help you than her?" He was curious. It was true that he wasn't exactly friends with Buffy, but they had gotten past their desire to kill each other at every opportunity.   
"Uh, I, uh. I don't know exactly. Does it matter?" Willow answered. Now that she thought about it, she was also curious to why Buffy wouldn't have spoken to him herself.   
"No, I guess not." Spike headed back into his bedroom to change, although he was enjoying the blush that spread across her cream complexion every time she looked at him.

***********

Xander slammed his book closed. "This sucks!" After both Buffy and Giles had looked up from their own reading he continued, "I have been looking at these same books for two hours, and it still doesn't make any sense!" He sighed. Giles was about to respond when the phone rang. Giles got up to answer it, glad for the chance to stretch his legs.   
"Hello?"   
"Giles? It's Willow"   
"Oh, hello Willow. Did you speak to Spike?"   
"Yes. He says that he will make a few phone calls, and we will be at your house in about an hour."   
"Ok. See you then. Be careful" As he hung up the phone he turned around to find Buffy and Xander staring at him expectantly.   
"That was Willow. She said that Spike would make some phone calls. They'll be here in an hour."   
"They?" Xander asked, "They're coming together?" He wasn't sure why but the idea of Willow spending time alone with Spike bothered him. He knew that he wasn't going to kill her, he couldn't.   
"I guess so. I didn't ask. She'll be fine. It's not like he's going to eat her for dinner." Giles answered. He understood Xander's concern. In the beginning he had been wary of any time alone Willow spent with the blond vampire. But as the weeks had past he came to discover that not only didn't Spike want to kill Willow, but that Spike had developed an affection for the computer hacker. He would often walk her home to make sure she made it there safely, and he had also heard that they had spent many nights together, when there wasn't a dire emergency. He had no doubt that it was Spike who had finally helped willow get over losing Oz.

Buffy was also disappointed that Willow and Spike would be coming together. But she wasn't afraid for her friend. Instead she was jealous of her.

**********

When Willow and Spike arrived at Giles' house three expectant faces greeted them. They wanted to know what, if anything, Spike had found out.   
"Well?" Buffy asked impatiently. "Did you find out any information? Are they just rumors? Are we worrying over nothing?"   
"Calm down, Buff. Give deadboy Jr a chance to speak." Xander said.   
Spike growled at Xander's nickname for him. Willow gently put a hand on his back as she glared fiercely at Xander.   
"What did you find out?" Giles asked hoping he could defuse the situation before it got out of control. He didn't understand why Xander always insisted on irritating Spike. *Is that boy Daft? * The former watcher thought to himself.   
Spike took a needless breath and sat in the only available chair.   
"It's no rumor. We have a visitor." Everyone in the room sighed heavily, save two.   
"Who, or what?" Giles asked.   
" A demon. He goes by the name of Veintalle'." Spike stopped for a second still thinking about what he had learned, and what he was going to do about it.   
"Well, that's ok!" Xander exclaimed while he jumped up and turned to Buffy, "We'll find, you'll slay, and we'll party!"   
"Sit down" Willow Commanded. Her voice wasn't harsh but it was serious. When Xander didn't move, she continued, "I said Sit down. There's more." Willow and Spike exchanged glances, and Spike continued, "It seems Veintalle' has come to SunnyHell with a purpose. He needs a sorceress." Spike let his words sink in.   
"I don't get it. What's the big?" Xander asked, not understanding the implications.   
"Why?" Buffy asked.   
"Well, apparently, He lives off of their magical energy." Willow explained, as she started to walk circles around the room. "He has been questioning the resident undead population." She smiled at Spike, "But they have told him that there is no magic here. Aside from the general hum of the Hellmouth."   
"Well, then, if there aren't any Sorceress', this Venetian guy will just go, right?" When no one responded, Xander asked again, "Right?"   
"Not exactly." Everyone turned to see Anya standing in the doorway. She walked up and sat down next to Xander. "Veintalle' has been around for a millenium, maybe longer. He can feel the power of a sorceress. She calls to him, begging him to take her power."   
"Like Hell!" Willow had not stopped pacing and every fiber of her being was trembling in fear.   
Giles, Xander, and Buffy stared incredulously at Willow, not understanding her outburst. After a moment, they turned back to Anya. "Go on," Giles prompted.   
"He knows that she is here. And given enough time, he will find her." Anya looked from Xander's confused face to Willow's scared expression.   
"Well then, what are we waiting around here for? We will just make sure the bloody Wanker doesn't find her!" Spike stood up and headed for the door, but was stopped by Buffy's voice, "What exactly do you plan on doing? How are we supposed to find this Sorceress, whoever she is?" Spike stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Buffy as if she had grown another head. He was going to reply when he looked up and saw Willow pleading him with her eyes, so he remained silent.   
"Anya," Giles started, "Do you know where we could find this sorceress? Where would one even begin to look?" Giles was confused. He knew that Anya knew a thing or two about demons, having spent eleven hundred years as one herself. He knew that if what Anya said was true, the sorceress must be very powerful. And someone that powerful could probably keep herself hidden.   
Anya looked up at Giles, and was about to answer his question when Willow spoke, "I have to... Uh... I have to go!" She ran outside and kept on running until she reached the cemetery. She knew it wasn't safe, but she just had to get away. In moments her secret would be out.

*********   
Anya watched Willow run out of Giles' house. She wasn't surprised. She could tell from the confused looks that Giles was unaware of the power Willow possessed.   
"Bloody Hell!! She isn't safe out there!!" Spike growled as he ran out the door after her.

"I'm sorry, did I just miss something?" Buffy asked, looking from Anya to Giles to Xander and then back to Anya again. "What's with Spike? Why is he so upset over this news? It isn't like we haven't fought demons before" Buffy continued, still baffled.   
"You don't know?" Anya asked. When everyone looked at her with a blank expression on her face, she continued, "He's a demon." She said it as if those three words should have made everything clear.   
"Honey, we know that Spike is a vampire. He has been as long as we've known him" Xander told his girlfriend. Anya shook her head. * Was it possible that they didn't know? * She wondered.   
"Yes, he's a vampire, a demon. Do you know what that means?" She asked, hoping they did.   
"Sunbathing is out?" Buffy quipped. Anya sighed, "No. It means that someone is trying to take what's his, right out from under him. Someone wants what he loves. Wants to feed off it, until there is nothing left but an empty shell." She paused, hoping they were understanding her. "How is this demon different from him in that way?" Giles asked. He didn't understand what Anya was trying to tell them. "It's not" Anya replied, "Except that he will not allow Veintalle' to possess what is his."   
"Ok, I get the whole vampire possession, I'm a demon hear me roar thing, but what does that have to do with Willow? Why would she run out of here, and why would he care if she was upset by… whatever it was that upset her?" Buffy asked, still not comprehending.   
*Could she possibly be that dense? * Anya asked herself, "You don't know?" She asked as she looked from Giles to Buffy. "Know what?" Xander asked.   
"He's in love with her." She said simply.   
"Huh?" Buffy asked, "In love with who? The Sorceress?" A thought struck her, "Willow?" She asked. Anya nodded, "yes, and yes."   
"I don't get it. He's in love with the sorceress, and with Willow? Our Willow?"   
"No. I think what Anya is saying is that Willow is the sorceress. Am I right?" Giles asked. But he knew that he was.

*********

Willow sat in front of the tombstone. She was just staring at it. Not sure whether she should say something, or remain silent. She decided to speak. She always felt better when she did.   
"What Have I gotten myself into? She asked the headstone. "Now not only is my secret out of the bag, but now some demon wants to have me for dinner. I'm sure I'll make a tasty treat!" She snapped.   
"That you would luv" Spike came up behind her, "But I'm not gonna let any big bad uglies devour you. Willow tried to smile, but was unsuccessful.   
"Why don't I take you home. It isn't safe out here."   
Willow stood up and turned to the blond Vampire, "I don't want to go home. What if he knows where I live?" She asked, her voice shaking.   
Spike grinned at her, "Well then, pet, you can come home with me. My beds big enough for the both of us." He smirked.

Willow laughed, "You wish!"   
She didn't decline his offer. He was the only person, living or not, whom she wanted to be with.

*********

Willow was sitting in Spike's living room. She was just sitting there, thinking. When Spike had told her about the demon, and why he was here, she knew that she was the one he was after. She couldn't explain how she knew; only that she did. She didn't know when her life had gotten so out of control. Things had changed. She'd changed.   
Willow knew that there were parts of her that she kept hidden from her friends. Except Spike. There wasn't anything he didn't know. She had been studying Wicca and all of its practices seriously for awhile now. Giles knew that she 'dabbled'. However, he didn't know the extent that she was involved. Willow knew that he would disapprove. Telling her that she wasn't ready, it was dangerous, and he would give her a million other reasons why she shouldn't practice. But it was in her blood. She could no more stop practicing, than Giles could stop breathing. So she kept her activities to herself. She would secretly throw a spell in here, or there, whenever it was necessary. Spike was the only one who knew, and she knew he would never tell, not unless she wanted him to. He was her closest friend, her best friend. She had admitted that to herself a long time ago. At first she felt guilty, that she considered Spike her best friend and not Buffy. But Buffy was also her best friend. But she was the best friend to the other Willow. The one that everyone saw. The dependable Willow. The Willow whom they could depend on, and help with their research and their homework, and whatever else, she would be there. Willow was still all of those things, she hadn't really changed. But she was also more than that. She was a witch, and a powerful one at that.   
Willow had discovered that when her spells didn't work, it wasn't because she didn't have any power, or wasn't very good at it, it was because she had enormous power, and needed to learn to control it.

"What you thinking about, pet?" Spike brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up and found him sitting only a few feet away. She smiled, "I was just thinking how terribly complicated my life has gotten" She told him honestly.   
"How so?" He asked, and chuckled at the exasperated look that crossed her beautiful features.   
"Excuse me?" Willow asked. "Well let's see, first, there's some nameless demon running around, second it turns out that said demon, what's to use me as an appetizer, and third, because of both of those things, my friends are going to hate me!" She exclaimed.   
"Hate you? Why would they hate you, luv?" He asked her as he moved from where he was sitting across from her to the empty spot on the couch next to her. When Willow didn't answer he her turned her to look at him. What he saw in her eyes made hid dead heart weep. She was crying. As a few tears trickled down her cheek, Spike bent his face to her, and kiss them away.

Willow pushed him away, gently; "I'm alright." She said as she stood up. She felt horrible. She was crying, in front of Spike. Part of her wanted him to comfort her, but another part of her knew that it was only pity. He didn't have any real desire to hold her. She knew that people didn't find her desirable in that way. It was a miracle that Oz had stayed with her as long as he did. She looked up at Spike and saw something in his eyes, she didn't recognize. Willow realized he was still waiting for answer to his earlier question.   
"Well, I've lied to them. I'm a horrible person" She told him, afraid to look at him.   
"Nonsense, luv." He told her, "You didn't lie, you just omitted some things you knew they wouldn't understand." Willow seemed to relax at his understanding words. "Why don't you get some sleep. It has been a long day" He told her as he stood up and headed for the door.   
"Where are you going?" She asked him.   
"There's something I need to attend to. I'll be back soon. Don't worry"   
After Spike left, Willow lay down on the couch, and fell into a restless sleep.

********

"Ok, can we go over this again?" Buffy asked for the third time. "Are you trying to tell me that Willow… Our Willow, is some sort of sorceress? I just don't buy it. Her spells never work out as planned." Anya sighed. "Yes, and no." Anya said. She supposed that if she was going to tell them she should tell them everything. "Willow is a witch. A real witch. Her power is strong. It reverberates off of her body. I am surprised you can't feel it. Her spells work, you just don't always know when she's cast one." She paused, knowing what was coming.   
"Are you trying to tell us that she has cast spells recently? I we didn't know? Alright Will!" Xander's laughter was halted by the glare's he was receiving from Buffy and Giles.

Giles cleared his throat. "I don't think any of this is really helping. We need to find this demon."   
"And kill it. Don't forget that part." Buffy added.   
"Yes, of course" Giles amended.   
"I'm afraid it's not that easy." Anya told them.   
"Explain"   
"We can't kill it. No one living can. Its power is too strong." She told them, as they heard a knock at the door.

I don't know why I bothering to knock. I should just go in there and tell them what I think of their bloody ignorance. Upsetting Willow like that! * Spike could feel his demon growing impatient. Finally Xander opened the door. "Oh, it's you." Xander looked like he was going to say something, but thought better of it after seeing the coldness in the vampire's icy blue eyes. Spike brushed right past him into Gile's living room.   
"Where's Willow?" Buffy asked. She had assumed that Spike had gone after her.   
"She's safe. For now. But we need to find this demon before he finds her." Spike voice was tight, controlled, if only barely.   
"Wait a minute. You knew the demon was after her? And you didn't tell us?" Buffy yelled.   
Well, slayer, I would have, if you had given me a chance!" He growled.

"Calm down, Buffy. He's right. We didn't give him much of a chance." Giles looked up at Spike, and saw a wealth of emotions in his hard expression. He was angry, and worried, and another emotion he could place. "Do you know where this demon is?" He asked the blond vampire. Spike shook his head. "No, but I have an idea of someone who might."   
"Good. You find him, and I'll kill him" Buffy said matter-of-factly. Spike rolled his eyes.   
"I told you. You can't kill him. No one living can." Anya was getting frustrated. She liked Buffy, as well as Xander's other friends, but sometimes, they seemed to not understand things. Maybe it was her misinterpretation, because she was still fairly new at being mortal, she couldn't be sure.   
"Well where can we find a Zombie?" Xander asked.   
"No one living? But what about someone not living?" Giles asked looking at Spike. As the realization of what Giles was suggesting, they all turned to look at the blond vampire.   
Anya nodded. "Yes, but I am unsure as to the specifics." Xander groaned, "I guess that means its back to the books."   
Spike headed towards the door, he stopped just before he reached it, "Call me if you find anything" And then he left.

********

"She is near. I can feel her." Veintalle' Spoke to his servant.   
"Yes, master. Her power is strong. She will sustain you." The demon chuckled, "For an eternity."

*********

When Spike returned, he found Willow sleeping on his couch. But it was not a restful sleep. She was shaking. She was obviously having a nightmare. He decided to move her to his bedroom. She could sleep more comfortably there. When he lifted her up, she latched onto his neck, as if it was a life preserver. He could feel her trembling, even though she was still asleep, albeit barely.   
Spike gently set Willow down on the bed, and attempted to pull away from her, but she only held on tighter. She was whimpering in her sleep, her whole body shaking in fear. He was furious at whatever, or whoever was causing her so much fear.   
"Shh, pet. It's ok." He tried to comfort her.   
"Spike?" She asked softly, now fully awake.   
"Yes, luv?"   
"Hold me?" She asked.   
Spike climbed into the bed and she lay against his chest, and sighed. Soon she drifted off to sleep.

**********

Giles closed his book with a thud. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. They had been researching for several hours and were still no closer than they had been before. He looked across his living room. Xander and Anya had fallen asleep on the couch. Buffy was asleep in the chair in the living room. He hoped that Spike's contact could provide him with more information.   
Giles was startled out of his thought by a knock at the door. He turned to look at the clock and noticed it was six-thirty in the morning and wondered who would be here at that hour. He slowly rose to answer the door.

"Good morning Giles!" Cordelia was standing on the opposite side of the door, with a man Giles didn't recognize.   
"Cordelia. What are you doing here?" He asked.   
"Angel sent us. We're here to help." She told him as she brushed past Giles.   
"Yes, of course. Please come in." He said, moving aside so that her companion could come in.   
"Is he here?" Giles asked, "Angel, I mean?"   
"Yes. He had to go though. Angel plus the sun equals a big mess." Cordelia told him. Giles nodded. Cordelia's companion reached out a hand for Giles to shake, "I'm Doyle" He told him with a smile. Giles noted he had an Irish accent and assumed that he was the half-human, half-demon who worked with Angel.   
"Nice to meet you" Giles said with a smile.

Xander was surprised to awaken and find Cordelia standing in Giles living room. "Cordy!" He exclaimed.   
"Xander" She said with a smile as she went over to give him a hug. "You look… Well, the same. I see you're still a demon magnet." Cordelia's eyes drifted to Anya's sleeping form, and then back to Doyle, "But, that's not necessarily a bad thing." She smiled at Doyle, and he winked at her.   
Xander, not understanding what his ex-girlfriend was talking about, was confused, but decided to let it drop. "Why are you here? If your here does that mean that deadboy is too?" He asked, inwardly groaning. "'Cause one deadboy is enough!"   
Doyle looked at Cordelia questioningly, as she whispered to him; "I'll tell you later" Doyle nodded.   
"So, Cordy, whose the new honey?" Xander asked while appraising Doyle. "He doesn't seem like your type." Cordelia just sighed, "Well, Giles, I just wanted to stop by and let you know we were here. Will come by tonight." Doyle and Cordelia left, leaving Xander's questions unanswered.

***********

"So, that was Xander?" Doyle asked as they walked back to the hotel they would be staying at. Cordelia nodded.   
"So what does he have against Angel?" He asked. He was curious about Cordelia's ex-boyfriend.   
"Well, they have a history." She stopped and turned to Doyle.   
"Is Willow in a lot of trouble?" When Doyle didn't answer she continued, "Doyle? Is she?"   
"It doesn't look good, princess. That vamp that's protecting her, what's he like?"   
"Spike? Well, He likes to kill people, and he has this really crazy girlfriend. They have both tried to kill us several times. One time they sent these assassins after us. This one was all wormy and ugh!" Cordelia shivered.   
"Really? He doesn't sound too safe to be around." Doyle commented as they headed into the hotel.   
"Well, that was awhile back. He can't hurt anybody now, and I don't think he would hurt Willow, even if he could."   
"Why's that?"   
"Well, Willow talks about him as if he's the Second Coming. I think she likes him." Cordelia smiled at the thought of Willow and Spike. It was unreal.   
"Really?" Doyle asked. He was a little surprised. He's heard a lot about Willow. Angel frequently talked about her.   
"Not that I can blame her, he is yummy!" Cordelia turned to see a slight look of disappointment on Doyle face. "But to worry, One demon is enough for me." She grinned as she dragged Doyle into the elevator.

********

Doyle and Cordelia rode the elevator up in silence. They had just entered the room when Doyle doubled over, clutching his head.   
"Oh, god. Not again!" Cordelia cried as she ran to get Doyle a glass of water. By the time she returned, he was sitting on the floor, gasping for air.   
"Well? What did you see?" Cordy asked, concern etched in her face.   
Doyle looked up at Cordelia; "We've got trouble."   
*********

Angel got off of his bed in his hotel room and paced around the room for a few seconds, and then sat back on the bed. He couldn't sleep. It was early still, not even noon. But every time he tried to close his eyes, his mind would wander back to his conversation with his childe the previous night.   
Angel had heard about what had happened to Spike. About how some secretive commando group had implanted him with some device that prevented him from hurting anyone. Although the man in him was pleased that his childe could no long hurt the innocent, the demon in him railed at the violation. It had been several months since then, and Spike had agreed, albeit reluctantly to help Buffy, and her friends to keep Sunnydale safe. Angel couldn't believe that Spike would agree to such an arrangement. His childe had told him it was only temporary, until they could undo what was done to him. But, there was something about his situation that Spike didn't mention. Not that Spike told him much of anything voluntarily. Their relationship was strained. Not that he could blame him. Things had been bad, before, when he had left Drucilla and Spike, and then worse when Spike had come to Sunnydale to cure Drucilla. But things had gotten down right vicious when he had lost his soul, again. The things he had done were beyond comprehension. It was difficult enough to deal with what he had done to Buffy. But how he had treated his own childe, was unforgivable.   
Yet, Spike had called him for help. For him to have done that, it had to be urgent.   
That's what made this situation so confusing. What would make William the Bloody call his hated sire for help? For answers? As far as he understood things, Spike was in no danger. Although, to be perfectly honest, Spike hadn't really explained much of anything. He was supposed to speak with him tonight. Maybe then everything would make sense.

Angel's thoughts were interrupted as Cordelia and Doyle burst into his hotel room. Doyle was holding his head, which told Angel he had had another vision.   
"Doyle? Are you alright?" He asked as he approached him.   
"Vision" Cordelia informed him, as she guided Doyle to one of the chairs near the bed. After Doyle sat down he looked up at Angel, concern evident on his face.   
"What is it? What did you see?" Angel asked.   
"We've got trouble"   
"We covered that already" Cordelia sighed. Doyle had refused to tell her what he saw until they went to see Angel.   
"Well, it was kind of fuzzy. I couldn't make out everything. What I could, didn't make any sense." Doyle started, "I saw a girl. I didn't recognize her. She was in a cave. A demon was draining the life out of her. And there was someone else there. But I don't know who. There is something else, but I don't know if it was real or not."   
"What do you mean?" Cordy asked.   
"This demon, I didn't recognize him, but yet I did. He was draining the girl, but her power was strong. She was resisting him. And I think she had been there for awhile." Doyle leaned back against the chair, resting his head against the cushiony back.   
"What makes you say that?"   
"I don't know exactly. It's just a feeling I have. But if it's true, and she had been there for awhile, she must have incredible power. Also, we may be too late." Doyle whispered the last part.   
*********

Willow awoke with a start. She had been dreaming, but she couldn't remember what about. She sat up, and took in her surroundings. At first, she was disoriented, and didn't know where she was. But after a few moments she realized she was in Spike's house, in his bedroom, in his bed. But Spike was nowhere to be seen. She climbed out of his bed, and discovered she was wearing one of his shirts. For a moment she wondered how she had gotten here, and where her clothes were. Then she remembered Spike had found her in the cemetery, and offered to take her to his house. That explained what she was doing here, but didn't explain why she was wearing his clothes.   
Willow walked quietly out into the hall, wondering what time it was. The house was dark, but that didn't mean anything, considering the windows were covered with heavy drapes. When she walked out into the living room, she noticed that it was just before noon. When she turned around, she found Spike, asleep. She felt bad for sleeping in his bed, while he slept on the couch. Although she found it rather chivalrous that he chose to sleep there, especially since his bed was rather large, and he had hinted as much the previous evening.

Not wanting to wake him, she went into the kitchen to make some coffee. She had spent many days, and evenings in Spike's company, giving her a familiarity with his kitchen. After she had made the coffee she sat down at the table and tried to piece together the events of the previous day. The day had been long, which was not unusual, but exhausting nonetheless. The news that the demon was after her frightened her. But even more than her fear of the demon was the fear that her friends would now find out about her secret. It was silly, she knew that she was more worried about her friends than a demon looking to drain her life. She knew that they would stop this demon, he was no different than the others. But would her friends still look at her the same? Would they see her differently? Giles would be angry, this she knew. Willow had known that she couldn't go on forever hiding her practices, her abilities. But she hoped she could put it off until it was absolutely necessary.

" 'Morning, Pet" Willow had been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't heard the vampire enter the kitchen. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out at bag of blood and emptied it into a coffee mug, and then put it in the microwave, to warm it up. He turned back to Willow. She looked tired, but still beautiful.   
"How did you sleep?" He asked as he sat down across from her. She shrugged. "Okay." She tried to lie but when she looked into his blue eyes, she realized lying wasn't really an option. "Okay, maybe not so great."   
"Nightmares?" He asked, remembering her trembling from the night before. Willow nodded, "I think. But I don't remember them." She stood up, and walked over to the coffeepot. After pouring herself a cup, and retrieving Spikes warmed blood she sat back down. "Spike?" She asked while looking at the table.   
"Yes, luv?"   
"Would you go with me?" She looked up, as her green eyes met his blue ones. "I don't want to face them alone." Her voice was soft, almost frightened.   
"Don't worry, Luv, you're not alone. Until this is over, consider me your personal bodyguard. Although you shouldn't be worried about your friends. They'll understand." She smiled at the thought of Spike being her bodyguard, and then looked back down at the table, "Will they? Understand, I mean?" Spike stood up and walked over to the other side of the table. He kneeled down so that she was at eye level. He cupped her face in his hands, so that she was looking at him."Yes, if they are true friends, they'll understand, and if not…" He left the end of his statement unsaid.   
Willow felt a heat go through her body at his cold touch. She couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to kiss him. But almost as soon as thought it, she pushed the thoughts back to the depths of her mind, knowing that that would never happen. People like Spike would never be interested in boring old Willow, even undead ones, especially undead ones.

The phone rang bringing Willow out of her thoughts. Spike picked it up and after speaking for a moment, turned around to Willow. "It's for you." At Willow's confusion, he elaborated. "It's that bloody cheerleader." Willow giggled at Spikes exasperation, as she took the phone from him.   
"Cordy?" She asked.   
"Willow! Are you okay?" Cordelia sounded concerned. Since her move to L.A., she had frequently called Willow. She was the only member of the group she kept in touch with regularly. And as odd as it was, Cordelia was the only person Willow had told about her feelings for the blond vampire. It wasn't really something she could discuss with Xander or Buffy, and she wasn't comfortable enough with Anya. So, Cordelia became her unlikely confidant.   
"I'm fine, peachy." Willow told her friend, trying to sound like she meant it.   
"Will, I heard about the demon. Doyle had a vision"   
Willow gulped. Cordy had told her about Doyle, and his visions. * This can't be good! * She thought to herself. "And?" She asked.   
"Well, it doesn't really tell us much, as usual. But don't worry. We'll figure this out!" She told her friend confidently.   
A thought suddenly dawned on Willow, "Cordy, where are you?" Willow eyed Spike suspiciously as she waited for Cordelia to answer her.   
"In Sunnydale. We're staying at that hotel just inside of town. We're supposed to meet at Giles' after the sun goes down."   
"After Sunset?" Willow asked, "I take it that means Angel is with you?" At the mention of his Sire, Spikes eyes darkened, just for a moment.   
"Yeah. He wants to talk to you." There was a pause while Cordelia handed the phone to Angel. "Willow?"   
"Yes, I'm here, and I'm fine. You didn't need to come" She told him, never taking her eyes off of Spike.   
"Yes, I did. Look, We'll talk about this later. I need to talk to Spike. Is he there?"   
"Yeah, hold on." Willow handed the phone to Spike.

After he retrieved the phone he turned around, if only to avoid Willow's never wavering stare.   
"What?" He asked, slightly annoyed.   
"How is she, really?" Angel asked, concerned.   
"She's fine, Peaches. Don't you worry; I'll get her there in one piece. You just worry about tracking down this demon." Spike didn't wait a response; instead he hung up the phone and turned around to see Willow still staring at him. "What?" He asked.   
"You called him didn't you?" It was more of a statement than a question. She walked over to him, and put a hand on his shoulder, "Why?" Spike didn't know what to tell her, and having her hand on him was making him lose his train of thought, so he moved away from her. "I don't know. I just thought he could help. He's your friend, isn't he?" He didn't think she would want to know his reasons for calling him. If had, he could have thought up a good lie.

***********

The Vampire entered his master's chambers. "What news do you bring? Have you found the witch?" Veintalle' asked gruffly.   
"No sir, but she is near" the servant replied.   
"I know that!" Veintalle' snapped. "You must find her! Her protection is growing. The longer we wait, the stronger she gets. And now, she will be harder to take."   
"Master?"   
"He has called in reinforcements. We must be careful. But we can no longer wait. You must find her tonight, and then she will be mine!"

********

"Luv? Are you ready?" Spike asked as he walked into his bedroom, where Willow had just finished getting dressed.   
"Is it time to go?" Willow asked looking up.   
"No. We're holding the meeting here." He told her. He had thought it was the safest plan.   
"Why here?"   
"It's safer, and there's more room. With The bloody poof here, we'll need it." Spike was irritated with himself for having to call his sire for help in protecting Willow. But he couldn't take any chances.   
"He'll be here with that friend of yours soon. I need to go out for a bit. Will you be okay with him?"   
Willow smiled. "Spike, I'll be fine. Angel will be here, and I could use the time to talk to Cordy." Spike nodded just as the doorbell rang.   
I guess I'd better let them in." He groaned as he left her to answer the door.

*************

Willow walked into the living room hoping she looked better than she felt. The tension in the room was palpable. Spike looked like he wanted to tear Angel's head off. Angel looked like he wanted to let him.   
"Boys, no rough housing in the house" She chided them, hoping to get them to relax. Spike took a step away from his sire, and growled.   
"Spike" Willow's voice was a warning, and Spike was reminded yet again how perfect she was.

"Well! That was fun!" Cordelia tried to shift the attention. "Willow, how are you feeling?"   
Willow smiled at the concerned expression on her friends' face; "I'm fine, really. Spike's been taking good care of me." She smiled at Spike and then turned her gaze to the other man in the room, the one she didn't recognize. "You must be Doyle." Willow walked over to Doyle and gave him a big hug, eliciting a soft growl from Spike, which only Angel could hear.   
"That I am. It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." Doyle smiled easily at the redhead. Willow turned around and sat down on the couch. "So, what brings you to Sunnydale?" Willow asked with mock cheerfulness. Cordelia had the good sense to smile but Angel and Doyle suddenly found the carpet of great interest.

Spike came to sit in front of her. "Pet, I have to go out for a bit. Will you be okay with Peaches?" His voice was so low that Willow was the only one who could hear him. Willow felt a sudden rush of fear go through her. She knew she would be safe with Angel, but a part of her wanted to be tucked safely in Spike's arms. She smiled weakly. "I'll be fine. You go do… whatever it is you have to do." She gently pushed Spike away, hoping he couldn't sense her fear.   
Spike grabbed his duster and headed towards the door. He stopped in front of Angel and glared. "If anything happens to her…" he let the threat hang and walked out the door.

*********

Veintalle' paced his lair trying to sense where his witch was hiding. He could feel her. Her power was great, and she was afraid. It was time.   
"Joseph!" He yelled for his vampire servant.   
"Yes sire" The vampire entered the chambers.   
"Get the others. It's time to take her."   
"Do you know where she is?" The vampire nodded hoping that they had indeed found the sorceress. His boys had scoured the city and had come up with nothing. This town was dangerous for his kind. This was the Slayer's territory. And even the local vampires wouldn't speak to him, for fear of the repercussions. He had heard that William the Bloody lived in Sunnydale. He wasn't sure how accurate that was because he hadn't seen or heard from him since they had come to town, not even on the hunt.

"Yes, Joseph. And her protector has left her. She is afraid. If we are to take her, we must do it now!" Joseph nodded and left his master to find the girl.

**************

After Spike had left his house, he made his way to Giles'. He didn't bother knocking. When he entered the room, he found Giles cursing over Willow's computer. Xander and Anya were buried in a couple of books.   
"Where's the slayer?" He snapped.   
"Patrol" Giles answered, noticing Spike for the first time. "Where's Willow? You didn't leave her alone did you?"   
Spike growled, "No! Of course not! Peaches is with her!" Giles seemed to be relieved.   
"Have you found anything out?" Spike asked impatiently.   
"Yes," Anya stood and walked over to where Spike was standing. "And no" When Spike looked at her quizzically, she continued, "we have found out that only someone not living can kill the demon, if he never finds her. However, if he does somehow manage to get a hold of her, something more is required. But we haven't figured out what."   
"It doesn't matter. I have Willow, and Veintalle isn't going to find her!" Spike snarled.   
"Spike." Xander halted Spike before he could reach the door. "Keep her safe." The request was a simple one, but one that Spike would die to honor.

*********

After several minutes of silence, Willow couldn't stand it any more. "Angel, will you please quit looking at me like that. I'm fine, really. I am in the best possible hands." She tried to convince him.   
"Why don't you tell us about the demon?" Doyle suggested. He didn't know the exact history between Angel and Spike, but he was sure it wasn't a fairy tale.   
Willow nodded and proceeded to tell them everything she knew. She left out the part about why she was the target. She didn't want to get into a discussion with Angel about the dangers of Magic.

Angel was listen so intently to what Willow was telling him, he didn't even hear it until it was too late.

There was a loud crash as a group of vampires descended on the small group in Spike's living room. Cordelia tried to fend one of them off, but was knocked unconscious before she could do any damage. Doyle found himself fending off two vampires. He had been doing okay until a third vampire came at him from behind and seemingly snapped his neck. Doyle fell lifelessly to the floor.   
Angel was left to fight them off alone. He had staked five of them before he noticed that three of them had surrounded Willow. Before he could reach her, she was dragged away, kicking and screaming into the night.   
He ran out after them. He had seen a small group of vamps running in one direction, and followed them. However when he was close enough to stake them, he discovered Willow wasn't with them.   
He growled and ran back to Spikes house to check on Cordelia and Doyle.

************

Spike walked briskly through the park. He wanted to get back home and check on Willow. He didn't trust his sire. He knew that Angel cared for Willow and would protect her, however he didn't like him spending too much time with Willow. He could still remember how Angelus had obsessed over her.

As Spike turned onto the street his house was on, a strange feeling came over him. It was like a chill that ran through his entire body, except that his body was always cold. He picked up the pace. He had a bad feeling that something had happened.

His suspicions were confirmed when he walked into his house to find Angel pacing around the living room.

**********

Darkness. That's all there was. Sudden Darkness. She felt cold, incredibly cold. She tried to open her eyes. It didn't help. She still couldn't see anything. She tried to sit up, but she wasn't really sure if she was actually lying down. She moved her hands out in front of her, hoping to be able to see them in the darkness.   
She realized she was in a dank, cold room. It smelled, she wasn't exactly sure of what. She realized she was sitting on a mattress. A cold, hard mattress, that must have been set directly onto the floor because her legs were touching the ground. It was cold, ice cold. She felt like she had been stuck in a meat locker. She wrapped her arms around her body, in an effort to keep herself warm. It was then that she noticed she was naked.

She let her hands roam her body in an effort to determine if she was completely naked, or just partially. She sighed. She wasn't wearing anything. She tried to remember what had happened, but could only draw blank memories, and then the darkness.

Suddenly she became aware of another presence. She wasn't sure what exactly had alerted her. If it was a sound she had unconsciously heard, or a something moving in the darkness. But she knew that she was not alone.

*********

Angel didn't know what had happened. One moment he had been frantic, pacing across Spike's living room, worrying about what had happened to Willow, and the next his childe had come in, and attacked him. Spike had pinned him up against the wall, one hand tightly gripping his throat, glaring with amber eyes.   
"What happened!" He growled.   
Angel tried to speak, but Spike was pressing so tightly across his throat nothing came out.

"Spike!" Cordelia shouted. She had woken up to find the blond vampire pinning her friend up against the wall. "Let him go!"

Spike's pressure didn't ease. He wanted nothing more that to squeeze the unlife out of his sire. He had left Willow in his care, and he had let her be taken."

"Sp… Sp…ike" Angel choked out. He had never seen such venom in his childe's eyes. He had never seen Spike react this way before.

Spike reluctantly eased the pressure and let his sire drop to the floor. Her turned his gaze to the other side of the room, where Doyle and Cordelia sat on opposite sides of the couch, recovering.   
"What the bloody hell happened?" He growled.

**********

Buffy braced herself for the evening that lie ahead as Giles drove to Spike's house. It would be rather awkward. It had been a shock to learn that Willow was the sorceress that Veintalle' was after. Apparently she had been keeping some of her activities a secret. The way Buffy understood things, the sorceress was extremely powerful. Way beyond what Buffy thought Willow was capable of. Willow had lied. She hadn't told them about how far her magic had progressed. What made it worse was that apparently Spike had known. Buffy was struck with the realization that Spike had replaced her in Willow's heart as her best friend.   
She realized that Willow wasn't the same girl she had met four years ago, but she had failed to realized when she had changed. * Where was I? * She asked herself.

**********

Giles tried to remember when things had changed. Willow had grown, and he hadn't noticed, none of them had. And now her life was in danger, and they may be too late to notice. Had they been too enthralled with their own lives to see her drifting? He didn't think so. At first, he had thought that Willow had foolishly gotten involved in something she couldn't control. However, once he had taken a step back, he realized that she had always been what she was now. Maybe she hadn't always been as powerful, but the power had always been there, waiting. He had to accept that Willow had grown up from the girl he met so long ago. Just as he had been destined to be a watcher, just as Buffy was destined to be the slayer, Willow had been destined to become what she was.

*********

Xander sat in the back of the car and wondered what had happened, exactly, and where was he when it happened? When had Willow, his Willow grown up? When had she changed from a shy bookworm, to a powerful sorceress? And could he fix it? Should he fix it?

*********   
Anya sat in silence and watched those around her in awe. Had they really been that blind? How could they not have seen the signs? It was true, she noticed things more than the others did, but still, the signs were blatantly obvious. Only someone blind could have missed them. But that's what they were. They were blind. All they could see was the Willow they had known. They missed the other parts of her. The part that helped her to bring her vampire self into their world. The part of her who fueled her vampire self. The part of her, which saw things others, didn't. They had been blind to it all.

**********

Willow tensed as she felt the presence creep closer. It was right on top of her, that she knew.

"It's time." It's voice was quiet, but she could feel it, more than hear it. It was making her shake in fear. She knew that she would die soon. She would never again see Giles or Buffy, or Xander. She would never hear Anya's ridiculous comments; she would never be able to thank Cordelia for what a great friend she had become. And, what hurt most of all, she would never get a chance to see Spike, and tell him how she felt.

*********

Her body was weakening, she could feel it. But as much of her energy as he was draining, she was regaining it, tenfold. She realized that her power was compensating for the energy he was draining. Willow knew that that was what the demon wanted, and a part of her wanted to just die. To keep him from that which he craved. But another part of him, believed that maybe if she could withstand him long enough, she would be saved. Maybe her power and strength would grow to be enough to escape. Maybe Spike would find her. She knew that he wouldn't give up, it just wasn't in him. He would search until either he was completely drained from exhaustion or until he found her dead body. She only hoped that she could hold out long enough to be found.

*****

"Can you tell us anything about your vision?" Giles was growing weary. It had been several hours since Willow had been taken and they weren't any closer to finding her. He now sat in Spike's living room with Cordelia, Doyle, Xander and Buffy. Spike had taken off to search for Willow shortly after they had arrived, and Anya was still trying to gain specific information about what would be needed to kill the demon and separate Willow from his control. Angel had taken to brooding in another part of the house.

Giles listened intently as Doyle recounted his vision for the sixth time, hoping that he might catch something he had previously missed.

*******

Buffy had started to tune Doyle out. She was concerned for her friend, but realized that if there were anything she had missed, Giles would catch it. She turned her attention to Angel. He had left the room, nearly thirty minutes ago and she was concerned. He was really upset about Willow's kidnapping. He blamed himself, and it was apparent from the tension on the room when they had arrived that the blond vampire blamed him too. And although she couldn't really understand why, the fact that Spike blamed him meant a lot to Angel.

She excused herself and went to look for him. She found Angel on the back patio. He was sitting on one of the stone benches that overlooked the flowerbed. Buffy still couldn't believe that Spike had a patio much less one with night blooming flowers.   
She sat down next to him, hoping he would tell her what he was thinking.

"He shouldn't be out there. Alone. I should be the one looking for her. I'm the one that lost her." His voice was quiet, full of pain.

"You didn't lose her, Angel. She was taken. And you can't blame yourself. There were too many for you to fight alone." She paused, letting her words sink in, "And you can't expect him to just sit here, and do nothing. That isn't like him. Spike can take care of himself, and even if he couldn't there would be nothing that would keep him from her, save for the sun maybe. Even that is questionable."

"What? Why?" But even as he asked the question, he knew the answer. "When? When did this happen? How long have they been…?"

Buffy smiled at his sudden realization. "I don't know. I just found out about it myself. But it doesn't surprise me. Hell, it doesn't even bother me, not like I thought it would. They actually fit together, in a strange Hellmouthy sort of way." She chuckled and put an arm around her ex-boyfriend. "She's changed, and so has he. They don't have the same obstacles we did."

"But he's still a vampire."

"And she's a witch."

"He doesn't have a soul."

"Doesn't he?"

Buffy looked at Angel for a second and then returned her gaze to the flowerbed. "Having a soul isn't about killing without remorse, but something deeper. It's easy to look at him, and think that he has no heart, no soul, no passion for anything but death, but can you honestly look at him, really look at him, at these surroundings and say that that's all you see?"

She stood up and headed back towards the house, stopping briefly. "Think about it. People change. Even undead ones."

*******

Angel watched her leave and breathed an unneeded sigh. She was right. He wasn't even sure why he was upset by the idea of his Childe and Willow. It really was that surprising once he got over the initial shock. He could easily understand how Spike could fall in love with the young witch, and how she could fall for Spike. He had known Spike for most of his one hundred and twenty-six years, and knew there was much more to the man than the demon most people saw.

Thinking back on his early confrontation with his childe, Angel realized why Spike had been so upset. He now knew why he had to find her, find them both, before it was too late.

********

Spike had wandered the streets of Sunnydale for hours, looking for any sign of where the vampires had taken Willow. He even had threatened to beat up Willy. He would have even gone through with the threat, despite the inevitable pain, if he had thought, even for a second that Willy knew anything.   
Unfortunately, his search had come up empty. No one knew anything. He walked through the park and couldn't help but remember a time, not too long ago when, walking Willow home, she had explained to him the fine art of deciphering foreign films. He had thought she was crazy. She told him that she was deadly serious, and planned to bring over a film, just to prove her point. And she had. It was some silly Indian film with lots of dancing and singing. It was then that he had realized he was in love with her. That was the only explanation he could come up with for him to be sitting through such a ridiculous movie, and actually enjoying it.

His thoughts kept returning to his sire. He could have pulled out his heart for losing Willow. Of course his heart didn't beat, so he wasn't sure how much damage that would actually do. And then the wanker had been angry with him, like it was his fault. Asking all kinds of silly questions about why he cared so much. Was Peaches that daft? He wondered.

"Hey." Angel came up behind his childe.

Spike turned around, and glared viciously at his sire. "What do you want?" He growled.

"To apologize, believe it or not." Angel looked expectantly at Spike, unsure of what his reaction would be.

Spike stared warily at Angel. "Go on."

"I realize I was out of line earlier. You had ever reason to be angry. I did lose her, after you trusted me to keep her safe." He pause hoping Spike believed him, "And I'll do everything I can to bring her home, safely. To you." Angel wanted Spike to understand that he approved of his feelings for Willow, and wouldn't stand in his way.

Spike just stared at his sire with his face an expressionless mask, and started heading back towards his house. After her had gotten several feet away he stopped and turned back towards Angel, who hadn't moved.

"Are you coming, Peaches?"

*******

Anya hurried back to Spike's house with her new information. She hoped they could find Willow soon. She now knew what was needed to kill Veintalle' and break Willow from his spell. She also knew that Spike was the only person who could do it, and that he would do it, without question.

********   
Anya burst into Spike's house, and looked around the room. Doyle was sitting on the couch next to Cordelia speaking quietly to Giles. Buffy and Xander were sitting at the kitchen table in an eerie silence.

"Where's Spike?" Anya demanded, realizing that he was missing.

Buffy came out of the kitchen followed by Xander. "He left. Why? Have you found out something?" She asked impatiently. If Anya knew something, they didn't have time to wait.

Before Anya had a chance to respond, Spike and Angel came walking through the door. Spike turned to Anya, noticing the relief on her face when he entered.   
"What is it?"   
Anya turned to Spike, and then Angel, "We need to talk." She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Spike and Angel followed her. After they were both seated across from her, she began to tell them what she had learned.

"Okay, this is what I found out. Veintalle' has put a spell of sorts over Willow. Which is preventing her from using any of her power to break free. The spell itself is all that is keeping her from fighting back. There are two problems. The first is that the only way to kill him is with a particular weapon. A sword. It was made by the demon that created him. You need to use it to decapitate him."

"Sounds easy enough." Angel commented.   
"Maybe, but there's a catch." Anya looked at both vampires before continuing. "The sword can only be wielded my someone, or something not living, which means one of you have to do it. However, if you kill him before his hold on Willow has been broken, she will be forever trapped. Her energy will be drained, until nothing is left of her, and she will die."   
"So, we break the spell first." Angel looked to his Childe. He hadn't said a word, which was starting to concern him.   
"Yes, but that's where the second problem comes in." She looked at Spike, to make sure that he would understand what she was about to say.   
"The ritual requires that only someone who loves her unconditionally can do it."   
"I can do it." Angel told her matter of factly.   
"Like Hell!" Spike snarled.   
"Spike." Angel's voice was low.   
Spike turned to look at his Sire, hey eyes flashing gold.   
"Stop. Both of you!" Anya hissed, her voice low, so as not to be overheard by anyone other than the two vampires. The two vampires in question looked at her, slightly shocked. They had never seen Anya as anything but indifferent. It was surprising to see her so upset.   
Anya turned her steely stare to Angel; "You can't do it. Spike's the only one who can." She put her hand up to stop Angel's protest. "It has to be someone who loves her completely, and unconditionally. All parts of her. You don't know her well enough to say that that person is you." She waited to see if Angel would protest further. When he didn't she continued, "There's more. The ritual is dangerous. Normally, it wouldn't be an issue, but we don't know how much of her energy has been drained."   
"Are you saying it could kill her?" Spike's words were so softly spoken, he wasn't sure if he had actually said them. Anya nodded.   
"Is there another option?" Angel asked.   
"Of course not, you bloody poof! If there was don't you think she would have mentioned it! Spike growled, causing Angel to snarl.   
Anya took a deep breath. Both vampires reigned in their demons and turned to face the ex-demon.   
"What do I have to do?"

*******

Willow regained consciousness, and tried to remember where she was. She was weak. Her every muscle was screaming in agony. She didn't know how long she had been unconscious. The pain had become unbearable, and her mind had just shut down. She opened her eyes, slowly, knowing that every movement, no matter how small, caused excruciating pain. The moment, her eyes were opened; she shut them, trying to shut out the darkness. She couldn't see anything. Couldn't hear anything. She felt as if she was in a void. The darkness was complete. The silence was deafening. The only sense left was touch. The feeling was horrid. Her energy was being drained. She tried to fight, but she was losing her strength. S he didn't know how much longer she could last. But she knew she had to try. Spike was coming. She knew it. Willow wasn't sure exactly how she knew, but she did. She had this sense, it was almost subconscious. It told her he was coming, and he knew how to save her. He knew how to stop her life from draining away. She only prayed that she had the strength to live long enough to help him.

*******

**** They were close, He could feel it. He could feel Willow calling out to him. The closer they got, the more power he could feel. It was as if her very soul was calling out to him.   
Spike stopped his trek through the dark alley. He stopped to listen. To see if he could hear anything, which would tell him, he was going the right direction. He didn't know how, but Willow seemed to be leading him to her. She was weak, but still alive. And he would stop at nothing to insure she stayed that way.   
Spike heard his sire behind him. He had stopped when Spike did, confidant that Spike was better equipped to lead. Spike turned to face the older vampire. It was so dark in the alley that Spike could barely make out Angel's features, even with his improved vision.   
"This way." He motioned to a side street not far away. "We're close."

*****

Willow held on to her last breath. Her last ounce of energy. She knew that Spike was close. Unfortunately, so did Veintalle'. He had been draining her faster than before. Soon, she wouldn't have enough energy left to survive the ritual that was necessary to free her.   
Willow felt the drain on her body and soul stop. She concentrated, trying to see outside herself, to her surroundings. She had lost consciousness long ago, and couldn't keep her control for very long, if she had to rely on the outside world. So, she had concentrated all her energy inward. So, far it had kept her alive, long enough to guide Spike in his inevitable rescue.

Willow was confused and unsure about a lot of things. She didn't know how much Buffy would risk to get her back, once she learned the truth. She was unsure whether Giles could see past his disappointment in her to help her. She was unsure if Xander would be able to suspend his disbelief long enough accept what she had become. The one thing she was sure about was Spike, and the fact that he would find her. She didn't know if it would be in time, but she knew that he had try. He could do no less.

As Willow was suspended by powers she couldn't see, powers that were draining her very life essence, she had had a lot of time to think. One of the things she realized was that life was short, even her life. Immortality may have been hers, but that didn't mean it couldn't have been taken away from her, just as easily as it was offered.   
Willow often wondered if she had done the right thing in keeping such a large part of her life a secret from those people who were close to her. Now, she realized that she had no choice but to do what she had done, and faced with the same situation, she would have done it again. She could no more change who she was, than could her friends. She couldn't make them understand something that was so far beyond comprehension, she could barely make sense of it. She could change who they were, who they believed she was. She had done the only thing she could do.   
She also realized that what she felt for Spike was real. As real, and true as anything she had ever felt. She loved him. It didn't matter that he was a vampire, a demon. It didn't matter that he had had occasion to kill people. It didn't matter that he enjoyed it. The violence was a part of him. It was who he was. She loved who he was. She loved how he got as excited as a little kid on Christmas morning at the prospect of tearing some poor, unsuspecting nasty apart. She loved how his eyes glowed ferally when he spoke to her about his past. And she loved how he accepted her, completely. No one had ever done that. He knew her better than anyone. Most people just saw sides of her. Different pieces to the puzzle. But Spike, he saw the whole picture, and accepted her anyway.   
After coming to this realization, Willow realized something else. She could no longer wait, and hope that Spike felt the same way about her. She would have to tell him. Even if he didn't share her feelings, she wasn't going to wait an eternity, even if she could.

Willow felt the talons release her body with a force she had forgotten they had possessed. She had become used to the pain. Having it leave her body, left her with a feeling of dread. Veintalle wouldn't have eased the pressure unless he absolutely had to. The end was near, she could feel it.

******

Veintalle' could feel her life force draining away. Her body had started to buckle under the pressure. This witch was stronger than even he had believed. She had withstood his greatest attack, and still she lived. Her power was weakening, but it still enveloped her in a way that he was having trouble reaching into her soul. If he didn't drain every last ounce of her energy, she would survive, and that was out of the question.

"Master." One of Veintalle's servants entered the chamber.   
"Yes? What is it?" Veintalle snapped. He needed all of his attention focused on the girl. Even a moment of rest would give her the strength she would needed to fight him.   
"Sire, I have some news. It isn't very good." The servant paused for a moment before continuing, "They are looking for her. The old ones. They haven't given up. I am afraid that they won't. She is more important than we previously believed." The servant backed away from Veintalle', afraid of his master's wrath. However, it was unnecessary.

Veintalle took a step back. He removed the pressure from the girl. This news was indeed bad. He had known the witch was strong. Powerful. But he had believed that once he had her, the others would forget her. Give her up. Leave her for dead. When he had first learned that there were two vampires among her allies, it had frightened him. He believed that maybe this small girl was the one. The sorceress his people had been expecting for millennia. A powerful witch with a gift of immortality, whose power would be like nothing the world had ever seen. It was said that she would destroy his people. She would obliterate all who would oppose her. She would be responsible for the death of countless millions. Demons, wizards, vampires, evils that weren't even conceived of. It was said that one would walk with her. He would be a creature of the night. And evil one.   
Veintalle' had feared that this was the girl, and that one of her vampire allies was the one his people spoke. However, his fears had been eased when he learned the identity of the two vampires. Angelus, the Scourge of Europe, and his childe, William the Bloody. There was nothing in the history books about what would connect the sorceress to the nightwalker. Veintalle believed that there were many things about the prophecy, which had been lost over the centuries. Even so, he didn't believe that two of the worlds most feared vampires would care enough about a small mortal girl, to challenge him, and the claim he had made.

Veintalle was now beginning to realize he had been wrong. Whoever this girl was, she meant a great deal to the two vampires. And if he had been wrong about that, what else had he not expected?

Veintalle' turned to his servant. "Find the creatures. Stop them." The servant nodded, and rushed out of the chamber, leaving Veintalle alone with his prey once again. He took a step closer to the girl, and prepared to drain her once again.

*******

Willow knew that the demon was back. She wasn't sure what had made him stop, but it was enough. He had released his hold on her long enough for her strength to triple. The longer he was away, the stronger she would get. He knew that, which was why he had only released her for a short period of time, but it didn't matter. She would be free. She would have to die, but she would be free, at last.

*****

Spike turned down the alley and was faced with a building. Actually it appeared to be a dead end with a couple of trash dumpsters lined up against a cracked brick wall. But it was a building. It was being cloaked somehow. If it weren't for the connection he seemed to have with Willow, and the way in which she was pulling him towards her, he wouldn't have known.

He stopped in front on the center dumpster, and turned around to see his sire looking at him curiously.   
"Why did we stop?" Angel asked his childe.   
"Here," Spike pointed, "She's in here."   
Angel turned his gaze to the brick wall, and then back to his childe. "Are you sure?"   
"Yes! You bloody poof, now come on!"

Angel smiled at his childe's irritation. He watched at Spike took a step closer to the brick wall. He walked in between two of the dumpsters, waving his hand in front of the wall. Spike took a deep unneeded breath as he ran his fist through the wall.   
Angel winced, expecting to see a look of pain on his childe's face. However, instead his saw Spike's fist go right through the wall, as if it wasn't even there, which in fact it wasn't.   
The two vampires stared in shock as the wall disappeared to reveal a building. It was dark and damp, and redefined the word gloomy.   
Spike pointed to the side of the building where there was a doorway. Spike headed towards the ominous doorway, stopping once to look over his shoulder.   
"C'Mon, Peaches, I have a witch to save!"

******

Veintalle' increased his pressure on the witch, to no avail. She was stronger, he could feel it. But not strong enough. He would have her power, even if he had to kill her prematurely to do it.

******

She knew when he had entered the building. She could feel him reaching out to her. She felt the pull. She was pulling him towards her like some cosmic force, which wasn't too far from the truth. Her death was coming. She could feel it. But she had to hold on.

******   


Veintalle heard the scuffle outside of the room. He knew that time was running out. He needed to drain her before her saviors could stop the transformation. Once she was dead, her power would be his.   
He deepened the tentacles into her body, until he could reach her very soul. It was blinding. She was pure, unlike any witch he had ever drained before. She was unique. He had chosen well.

He plucked the energy from her body, feeling every ounce of her being flow through him. It was unlike any experience he had ever felt.   
As he drained the last bit of energy from the tiny witch he heard the doors swing open. An overwhelming since of dread overcame him.

Her saviors had the weapon, and they did not live. They had the ability to take his life from him on the night of his greatest victory. He let the witch fall to the floor in a pile of flesh and bone. He smiled wickedly at the rage that shown in the vampires' eyes.

******

Angel saw the demon drop Willow to the floor in a pile, as if she were nothing. As if she wasn't worth the time it would take to set her down easily. He saw the fear and rage in his childe's eyes. The same rage which was mirrored in his own.

He lunged at the demon, knocking him off balance. Before Veintalle' had a chance to recover, Angel pinned him to the ground and thrust one end of the weapon into his chest, just below his heart. Once the weapon was completely embedded, he pulled the weapon up, letting the little spikes that ran the length of the weapon shatter his innards, tearing apart his heart, his lungs, his very being.

Veintalle stared wide-eyed at the creature that had killed him. He gasped for breath, not believing he had lost. He looked over at the limp form of the witch and smiled to himself. If he had to die, at least he could die happily with the knowledge that she would die also. She was already dead.

Angel, seeing the smile grace the demons' features, reached up and put a hand on either side of his thick neck, and twisted. The demon fell with a thud.

As Angel watched the lifeless form of the demon who had dared to take the purity and innocence of one of the sweetest people he had ever known, he was filled with a great sadness at the knowledge that she was gone. He almost missed what happened next, so lost in his inner thoughts was he.   
There was a glow. A strange greenish glow that came wafting from the demons body. It flowed upwards, seeking a vessel, a place to embed itself. The power was overwhelming. It drifted to the still form of Willow, whose body was being cradled by Spike, blood tears staining his face.   
The energy approached the witch, only to stop when it reached the vampire. Before anyone could register what was happening, the energy engulfed Spike, binding itself to him, binding him to her.

******

Spike gasped, shocked by the intrusion on his undead body. It wasn't until he felt the energy take him over completely that he realized what it was. It was Willow. Her life, her energy, her essence. It was that which the demon had stolen from her.   
Spike smiled at the realization that he would always have a piece of her with him.

*******

Angel took a deep unneeded breath as he walked back to Spike's house. He was left with the daunting task of telling the others' what had happened. He had to tell them that Willow had died. They had been too late. Her body was nothing more than a shell. Her life had been stolen from her. It was but a small comfort that he had had the pleasure of killing the thing that had raped her of her last breath.

Angel entered the house, his face expressionless. Buffy was curled up on one end of the couch, sleeping. Xander had passed out on the floor, his fingers curled around a half-eaten bag of chips. Cordelia and Doyle were having a semi-heated discussion about the merits dating things that go bump in the night. Cordelia seemed to be teasing the half demon. Giles was sitting at the kitchen going through some dusty volumes of ancient text he had brought with him. Anya stood at the edge of the room, looking out into the night sky. She turned around when he entered. Their eyes locked, and she knew. He could hear her heart rate speed up. Her skin began to pale, and her eyes took on an expression he couldn't quite read. Angel was surprised that Anya would be this upset. He had taken her to be an uncaring or indifferent person. He never expected this reaction.   
  
Angel swept his gaze around the room, as he shut the front door behind him, loud enough to draw attention to himself. They all turned to look at him, unspoken questions adoring their features. After several moments of silence, Cordelia spoke up.   
  
"Angel? What happened? Where's Spike?… And Willow?"

Angel took a deep, unnecessary breath. "We were too late."

*****

Spike sat in the same spot Angel had left him in. He was sitting on the cold, hard cement floor, his arms still cradling the dead body of the witch who had stolen his undead heart.   
He sat that way for a long time. He didn't know how long. Maybe seconds, maybe minutes, maybe hours. He only knew that he couldn't breathe, which was natural considering his state of existence, but his chest hurt, as though it was missing the air he could no longer inhale. He could still feel her, as though she were still with him. As though she were only sleeping. She had a peaceful look on her face, which reminded the vampire of the purity of her soul, the strength that surrounded her like a cloak.   
He stood up, reluctantly, still caring her in his arms. He had to get out of there. Away from the place which had stolen her from him. He wasn't ready to leave her behind though. He wasn't ready to let her go.   
He knew his sire had gone to his house to tell the others, so he brought his dead love to Angel's hotel room. There was no where else he could think to take her, where he would be left in peace. Left alone. He knew the sun would be rising soon. He thought briefly about waiting for it, waiting for it to claim him, just as the night had claimed her. But then he realized he couldn't do it, not yet. Willow wouldn't have wanted that.

So, he carried her to Angel's room and set her down on the bed. She was so calm and serene looking, he could almost believe that she would wake up. Almost. The lack of the rise and fall of her chest, and the sound of her beating heart reminded him that she was gone.   
Spike lay down on the bed next to her, holding her, for just a little while longer. Tomorrow he would let her friends bury her, and then he would leave Sunnydale, this time for good. It held too many memories. Tomorrow.

*****

Complete silence engulfed the room. Not a sound could be heard, save the sound of haggard breath. The air was thick with grief. No one had uttered a word since Angel's revelation. He knew that they were in shock, and waited for the questions, the accusations, he knew was coming. He didn't have to wait long.

"How could you let this happen?" Xander snapped, starring daggers at the vampire. "How could you just let her die, without a second thought?"

Angel refrained from lashing out; knowing the boy needed someone to blame.

"Where is… Where is her… body?" Giles asked quietly, still reeling with the loss.

Angel looked at the watcher with a pained expression. "She's… still there, with Spike. He… couldn't leave her." His voice had become deathly quiet as he remembered the pain in his childe's eyes.

"You left her there? You just left her there, with Spike? Are you insane!!" Buffy spoke for the first time, a wild look in her eyes. Angel was shocked at her outburst. He had expected her to be the most understanding.

"I… yes." He couldn't come up with an explanation for why he had left Willow's body alone with Spike, at least not one these people would understand.

"You Son of a Bitch!" Xander stood up and lunged at the vampire but was stopped by his girlfriend. He turned to look at Anya. "What? He let her die, he killed her!"

"Enough!" Cordelia stood up on shaky legs. "Would you listen to yourselves? Blaming Angel? This isn't his fault. This isn't anybody's fault. Well except maybe the demon that did this. If you want to blame some one, blame him. If fact, if you like, you can run out right now and kill him!" She snapped, then looked to her boss, "Except of course for the fact that you already did. You did, didn't you?" When Angel merely stared at her she continued. "Of course you did. Now, C'Mon, we're going. She pulled Doyle off of the couch and grabbed Angel's arm and headed towards the door. Once she had opened it, and pushed the two men through it, she turned around to face the others.   
"We will be leaving tomorrow, after we arrange a small ceremony for Willow. Be there… or not. Your choice. But leave the attitude behind." She looked pointedly at Buffy and Xander, then looked to Giles, her voice softening, "Doyle and I will go and retrieve her body, and make arrangements." Giles nodded his appreciation, and Cordelia headed out the door.

******

After they had left, Xander found his voice again. "What's with her?" He asked, truly confused.   
"She's right." Buffy voice was laced with sadness, both at her loss, and at the way she had treated her former love.   
"Excuse me? Did I miss something? Wasn't he the one, who came back here, alone to tell us that Willow, our Wills, is… is dead? The same guy who was responsible for getting her kidnapped in the first place?"

Anya groaned from her place next to her boyfriend. "No. He's the one who left here to save her, after he had been attacked, and out numbered. He's the one who has to live with the knowledge that he got there too late. He's also the one who snuffed the life out of the person who is to blame. You should thank him for that!" She snarled. Xander was shocked. He had never heard her speak with so much vehemence, especially not to him. He sighed as he sat down, realizing she was right.

*******

Spike had almost drifted off to sleep when he heard it. A gasp. A sharp intake of breath. He thought he was imagining things. Wishing so hard for something that he believed it was happening. But then he heard it. The rapid beating of a heart. Her heart. Spike bolted upright in the bed and drew Willow into his arms. She was looking around wildly, trying to get much needed oxygen into her lungs.

"Willow?" He asked, still afraid that he was dreaming.

*****

Angel, Cordelia and Doyle walked into the Hotel in silence. Cordelia and Angel thinking about the great friend they had lost that night. Doyle wishing that he could have done something, anything to stop what had happened.

When they reached Angel's door, Cordelia stopped him from entering.   
"Angel? Will you be all right? Alone? You can stay with us."   
Angel smiled slightly. "I'll be fine. Really." When she looked unsure, he nodded. She smiled, "okay, but if you change your mind… here's the room key." She handed Angel the key card, and then grabbed Doyle's hand and headed back to the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Angel asked after her retreating form.   
Cordelia stopped and turned around. "To go get Willow. We can't leave her there, can we? I told Gile's I'd make the arrangements, and I will." When she noticed Angel's dubious expression, she smiled, "Don't worry. Get some sleep." She didn't wait for him to answer as she stepped into the waiting elevator and let the doors close behind her.

*****

"Willow?" Spike asked again, not believing his own senses.   
"Spike?" She rasped. "Where… where are we?" She looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings, as she tried to remember what had happened.

"Angel's." He was at a loss for words. He couldn't seem to get past the fact that Willow was dead, but then she wasn't. She was breathing, her heart was beating.   
"What happened?" Willow asked, her mind still a little foggy.   
"You don't remember, luv?"   
"No, not really. I remember being drained, and feeling you, but then nothing, until now." She looked into Spike's eyes as she spoke her next words; "I died, didn't I?"   
He nodded, "Yes, luv."   
"How long?" She asked, suddenly needing to know how much time had passed.   
"Excuse me?" He asked, confused.   
"How long was I dead?" She said the words softly, but without hesitation, leaving Spike with the feeling that this development wasn't unexpected.   
"I'm not exactly sure. Maybe an hour, maybe more. I sort of lost track of time there for awhile."   
She nodded her understanding, and looked around the room once again, "Where's Angel? You said this was his Hotel room?"   
"He went to tell the others."   
Willow looked sharply at the vampire. "They… they think I'm dead?" She asked.   
"You were dead, luv." He told her quietly.   
Willow leaned back against the pillows and sighed heavily. And let the tears fall. Spike lay down next to her, drawing her onto his chest, as he stroked her back, letting her cry.

*****

The moment Angel opened the door he knew he wasn't alone. He could feel his childe. But also someone else. It was a familiar presence, but he couldn't quite place it. He walked quietly into the room, and nearly lost his balance at the site that greeted him. His childe was cradling willow in his arms, while she cried. If he wasn't in such a state of shock, he could have screamed. Instead, he just stood there, and stared.

After a few moments, Willow drifted off to sleep and Spike removed himself from the bed, and joined his sire near the couch.

"What happened?" Angel whispered.   
"Bloody hell if I know! I brought her back here. One minute she was dead. Not breathing, no heartbeat, nothing, and then the next, she's gasping for air, heart beating in her chest." Spike ran his fingers through his blond hair and flopped down on the couch. Angel sat down next to him.   
"Does she know what happened?" He asked after a moment. Spike shook his head.   
"Not really. Her memory is a little fuzzy, but she didn't seem shocked to learn that she was dead. Almost as if she expected it." Spike turned to look at his sire, "How did it go?" He asked, knowing from the weary look on the older vampire's face that it hadn't gone well.

Angel took a deep unneeded breath. "Not well. It was pretty ugly, until Cordelia put them in their place." He smiled at the memory of her defending him. Spike looked shocked. "Really? That chit said something to them?" He was impressed.   
Angel nodded, "Look, why don't you get some rest. We are going to have a long day ahead of us, if this is any indication." Angel stood up.

"Where are you going?"   
Angel pulled out Cordelia's key card. "I'm gonna bunk with the neighbors. Don't let anyone in. I don't think anyone else is ready for this… yet."

Spike nodded as Angel headed towards the door. "Peaches?"   
Angel stopped and turned around, "yeah?"

"Thanks."

*******

  
** Epilogue - Three Days Later******

*********

Willow stood in the shadows, hidden by the trees. She watched as her loved ones paid their respects to a friend dead to them. She weeped for them, She wanted to go to them, and tell them not to cry, but she knew this was for the best. They could mourn her, go about their lives. They could be happy. She had a long, hard road ahead of her. It wasn't something she would wish on her worst enemy, much less her greatest friends. So she watched, and cried for there loss. Her loss. She may not have died, but she did lose her life. At least life as she had known it. Things were different now. Her path had been chosen for her. Her destiny laid out. It wasn't something she was sorry about. She accepted her fate. She even welcomed it. But she longed to leave her former life behind. It held too much pain, too much loss.

Willow watched as her friends left the cemetery, until all that was left were Angel and Spike. She was about to go to them when she saw Anya return and pull Angel aside. She wondered what the former demon was talking to him about. Willow smiled wistfully to herself when she thought about all of the time that she had spent avoiding her. When it was her who had been the most help to Spike in saving her. In trying to save her. It was her who had taken what had happened the worst, according to Angel. That was something she didn't understand. Something she didn't think she would ever understand, not if she lived to be the demon's age, which she probably would.   
She sighed as she stepped back into the shows just as Spike started waling towards her.

******

Angel was glad when the service was over. He wanted to go. Return to L.A. He hated having to lie to everyone, but Willow was right. It was better this way. They deserved the chance to mourn her. They deserved the chance to remain ignorant of the life she was chosen to live.   
He started walking towards the trees where he knew Willow was hiding when he saw Anya return to where he was standing by Willow's tombstone.

"Angel. I need to speak to you." Anya had a determined look on her face. Angel nodded, and allowed her pull him away from Spike.

"What is it?" He asked patiently.   
"I want to know where Willow is." She stated calmly.   
"Excuse me?" Angel was shocked. He started to protest, but Anya stopped him.   
"Don't bother. I know you're lying. I know she's still alive. I know she's the one."

Angel's head was spinning. Did Anya really know, or what she just looking for information? "Anya, what is it you think you know?"

Anya sighed, "I know the legends. About a powerful witch who would be given immortality. She was to hunt us. My kind, you're kind," She nodded towards Spike, "His kind." She pointed towards the retreating forms of the Scooby gang; "She was to be there greatest weapon. A creature of power and grace, who could not die. Who had no earthy restrictions. No bloodlust, no need for power. Nothing but the desire to help others." She paused before continuing, "In the eleven hundred years I have been alive, I have never met anyone with as pure a soul as Willow. And yet, she has the power, the instincts, the darkness needed to fulfill her task."   
Angel just stood there staring at the girl. He didn't know what to tell her. It wasn't his place to tell her, so he didn't.   
"You don't have to say anything. Just… Just tell Willow that if she needs anything. Help, information, a friend… she knows where to find me."

Angel stared in astonishment as the former demon walked back towards the street, where Xander was waiting for her.

******

Willow returned to Spike's house with him to pack the last of their belongings before they left Sunnydale, probably for the last time.

"Luv? You ready?" Spike asked from the doorway to his bedroom. She turned to face him, and smiled.   
"In a minute." She motioned for him to join her on the bed. When he came and sat down next to her, she took his hand in her own.   
"Are you sure about this? You don't have to come with me. You can stay here, or go to Los Angeles with Angel, or…" She was cut off by Spikes cold lips pressing against her warm ones.   
"Shh, luv. I'm not going anywhere, but where you are. Accept it. You're stuck with me." He grinned. She grinned back.   
"I can think of worse things."   
Willow stood up and pulled Spike with her.

"Lets go, Lover."

*******

Life, or unlife, was strange. In all of his two hundred and forty some odd years, he never would have expected to be where he was now. He never would have thought the past weeks events would have played out the way they did.

He never would have believed he would be watching William the Bloody drive off into the night with the shy friend of the slayers. Heading off into a life that would be full of things he couldn't even fathom.

Angel shook his head as he watched the car disappear down the road. He walked back to his hotel room. It was time for him to return to his own life.

******   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:kylia_toreel@yahoo.com



End file.
